


Roses and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Headcanon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Touchy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jeongcheol - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungcheol is mesmerized by Jeonghan's tattoos... and Jeonghan's everything else.After Ideal Cut Day 3: Vocal Team Day.





	Roses and Kisses

Seungcheol tried and failed to braid Jeonghan's hair: a red lock over a red lock over a red lock. Jeonghan had his sister teach him, and he taught Seungcheol, but Seungcheol couldn't remember how it went so Jeonghan's hair tangled together in a wet mess. Seungcheol gave up eventually, smoothed out the knots he made and ended up just playing with Jeonghan's hair, still soaked from his sweat because of the concert.

Jeonghan was too tired to complain, his body heavy even though his heart still sang because of the concert. If only his body could keep up with his heart, he would have taught Seungcheol how to braid again. However, he remained unmoving on Seungcheol's lap, exhausted. Jeonghan found Seungcheol on his phone on the sofa of their dorm, probably checking the internet for Carats' reaction about the concert, and Jeonghan immediately dove without a second thought to make himself comfortable. Seungcheol didn't say anything for a while, Carats always came first for him, and Jeonghan was about to fall asleep when he felt Seungcheol playing with his hair.

Jeonghan opened his eyes and found Seungcheol staring at him.

It was nothing new. Seungcheol always stared at him with those eyes always filled with longing and adoration. Seungcheol stared at him when he slept, he stared when he just woke up, when he talked, when he smiled, when he frowned… Just. Always.

And Jeonghan can't helped but be amazed that someone can love him like Seungcheol did.

"I love you," Jeonghan whispered, sleep tugging at his consciousness.

Seungcheol smiled fondly at him, already familiar with Jeonghan's openness in expressing his affection, yet at the same time, still touched at the words. "You were amazing today," Seungcheol told him, whispering as well, while still running his fingers on Jeonghan's hair.

"You think?" Jeonghan muttered, and Seungcheol wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or just sleepy. "I was worried."

"You're worried about everything," Seungcheol said as Jeonghan reached over to touch his cheek, and only managed with the tips of his fingers.

Seungcheol took his hand and turned his arm slowly to look at Jeonghan's tattoo.

 _You blossom inside me_ , it said.

"Joshua taught me those words," Jeonghan said, his words in breaths, as if sleep was already taking him away.

Seungcheol let their hands drop together and Jeonghan shifted as if in a trance, so that his neck is in Seungcheol's view, where the rose tattoo was etched.

It was beautiful, Seungcheol thought as he began tracing the rose with his finger, awed by how it seemed to be dancing on Jeonghan's neck, as if it was meant to stay there, and Jeonghan moved ever so slightly at the contact.

Jeonghan felt Seungcheol's finger softly drawing the rose on his neck with a touch that was so light, Jeonghan wasn't sure if he was dreaming. The touch fluttered over his skin, lingering on the petals, then the stem, then curving up to do it again.

"Cheol," Jeonghan breathed, trying to whisper himself awake.

"You're beautiful," he heard Seungcheol whisper, before the finger was replaced by lips.

The touch of Seungcheol's lips were light as a butterfly's wings, they still weren't enough to stir Jeonghan awake. Jeonghan was dreaming of butterflies tickling him all over, and one found special liking to his rose. The butterfly whispered these words into his neck, and it had Seungcheol's voice.

" _Cheol_ ," Jeonghan tried again, and this time he managed to open his eyes. He shifted again, and Seungcheol's kisses traveled to his jaw, then to his lips, the flutters gone, and all of Seungcheol's dominance taking control.

Jeonghan can feel him smile as he kissed him deeper. He pushed Seungcheol away slightly to breathe, and Seungcheol was still smiling, a blend of amusement and curiosity.

"How can you keep doing that half-asleep?" Seungcheol said, dipping a little closer to Jeonghan's face, his eyes bright like their view from the stage in the sea of darkness.

"Keep doing what?"

"That," Seungcheol laughed as his lips pecked Jeonghan's, and pulled away too quickly, but wasn't too far that Jeonghan can still feel his lips hovering over his own. "Controlling me," Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan's laugh was cut short by another kiss, and he was still laughing when Seungcheol took his hands. Jeonghan was still half-asleep when he pulled himself up and straddled Seungcheol, who was dropping butterfly kisses on his skin where his tattoos were.

Jeonghan only watched, amazed at this adoration, this _worship_ he was receiving. Seungcheol paused, then smiled when he saw him staring.

"I love you," Jeonghan whispered, not sleepily or dreamily, but he still whispered like they were sharing a secret no one in the world should hear but them.

"I love you more than you can ever," Seungcheol said, leaning forward to Jeonghan's neck, breathing praises into the flower that was a too simplified version of Jeonghan's perfection.

Jeonghan wrapped Seungcheol in an embrace, not for the first time believing the poetry of his words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was driven crazy because of Jeonghan's tattoos, and I'm not saying who she is but she's definitely me. Something led to another, and then we got a Jeongcheol ficlet all of a sudden...
> 
> It's Jeonghan's fault.
> 
> Also... i wanted to keep Imagine Your OTP (this weird plotless series of stories i have) romance free, since it's working around headcanon... except a romantic Jeongcheol I think is still very much headcanon. TADA! haha.
> 
> [Edit: So I re-checked, and his tattoo actually said You Bloom Inside Me, but Joshua read it as You Blossom Inside Me. So I'm keeping Blossom. Haha]


End file.
